The present invention relates to a combination sports bag and chair assembly and more particularly pertains to allowing for an assortment of articles to be carried with a foldable chair.
The use of combination chair devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination chair devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining folding chairs with other functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,221 to Poag discloses a combination suitcase having walls and side panels that provide a backrest to the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,948 to Vickers discloses a combination beach bag and recliner chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 to Pierce discloses a backpack with a foldable chair assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,599 to Adams discloses an additional support device combined with a bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination sports bag and chair assembly for allowing for an assortment of articles to be carried with a foldable chair.
In this respect, the combination sports bag and chair assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for an assortment of articles to be carried with a foldable chair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination sports bag and chair assembly which can be used for allowing for an assortment of articles to be carried with a foldable chair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.